Castiel's denial
by op1223
Summary: AU. Castiel is always being made fun of by Anna and Gabriel, his two best friends, who are sure he is gay. But will he keep denying it when a confrontation between Dean and him occurs? One-shot. rated for language


**Summary: AU Castiel is sick of his best friends Anna and Gabriel telling him that he is gay and has the hots for that stupid and annoying jerk Dean Winchester. **

**Warning: Contains swearing and same sex kissing. **

**Characters belong to their owners.**

* * *

**Castiels denial**Castiel had just entered his high school, where he saw Meg and Ruby by their lockers talking about _or a better word would be_ bitching about anyone and everyone in school and that included the teachers.

On the right he saw Dean Winchester with his tongue down Cassie's throat. He pulled apart from her mouth for a moment and said "so I'll see you after school today?". she nodded her head and said yes with a smile. He then kissed her once more on her lips and walked away with a smile that had **yes!** Written all over it. Castiel thought most likely he was gonna get some.

The thing about Castiel and Dean is that they had been butting heads from the minute they met. Something that Anna (Castiels best friend) had said _as a joke_ was due to all the confusing sexual tension they had between each other. Which he had thought on, for about a second, then quickly dismissed it. No. He hated Dean Winchester and it wasn't because of all the sexual tension. Definitely not,_ he_ was not gay.

Anna walked to Castiels side, having just entered the school building and said:

"I don't understand why you two just don't fuck each other and be done with all this sexual tension. If not for each other then do it for everyone else that has to choke on all the tension between you two."

"Ha ha you're so funny and disgusting at the same time, Anna"

"Who says I'm joking and I'm just pointing out what I'm seeing, which you two can't see because your too stupid." She said with a mixture of seriousness and humour to her voice.

"And how are my two best buds doing today" Gabriel asked with a big smile on his face whilst putting his arms around Anna and castiel. "Oh nothing, the usual Anna is just being herself. She has managed to not only make a joke but insult and disgust me all in a space of a few seconds." Castiel said in a sarcastic but mostly normal voice which Gabriel smiled at.

-x-

As castiel was walking into the canteen he saw the different groups of people at his high school. On his left was the football team which included his enemy Dean Winchester. By his side was Sam otherwise known as "Sammy" who was Dean's younger brother. Not that he looked like Dean's younger brother, he looked more like his older brother. Then there was Gordon who yes, was a jerk, but to Castiel there was no bigger jerk than Dean. Then there was Gordon's brother Uriel who looked nothing like his brother, but castiel guessed that clichés were clichés for a reason; where as Gordon was the skinny but well built type of guy, his brother was the tubbier type. Then there was Chuck who was also Anna's brother. And finally to conclude the final team member of the football team was Adam the quite, but good football player.

As castiel walked by he saw the table which he, Anna and Gabriel called the demon table; due to everyone on the table being demons that only caused emotional and physical pain and torment. The demon table consisted of Meg and Ruby the demon sisters. Then there was Ava who to an outsider would look sweet and innocent, but to those who really knew her, she was pure evil. Then there was Jake who took his anger and issues out on people; which included beating people up into a pulp just to make himself feel better. _He was crazy_, Castiel thought to himself.

Then there was the cheerleader table which had Cassie, Dean's current girlfriend, and then there was Lisa who was the head cheerleader. Joanna Beth better known as "Jo" who was dating Ash, who also was in the cheerleading squad. When they weren't cheering on the football team, they had their tongues down each other's throat or groping each other. (Something castiel was getting annoyed of always seeing around school). Then there was Bella who had moved from Britain to the US, who was very loud and very flexible and had huge breasts which made her a great cheerleader.

Then finally castiel got to his table were Anna and Gabriel was laughing at something. He took a seat next to them.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing were just enjoying seeing Dean act all bravado when it's so clearly..."

"And painfully" Gabriel interrupted.

Anna continued "Clear that he's so in denial about being gay..."

"Yeah, kind of like what you're doing." Gabriel said smiling all innocently at castiel.

"I AM NOT GAY and I'm not in denial!" He finished with a lower voice so as for not everyone to hear him. His face was now red with anger as he walked away to sit at another table to spare himself from listening to Anna and Gabriel annoy him about him being gay.

"You see what I mean so gay..." Anna laughed at Castiel who was now glaring at Gabriel while throwing a hissy fit.

Anna smiled and nodded leaning closer to Gabriel's face to give him a kiss on the lips, Gabriel got the hint and kissed her. (They had been dating for three years now and were even finishing each others sentences like a married couple)

-x-

Castiel finished his food in anger and then went to empty his tray in the trash.

Then someone empted their tray in the trash behind him, just nearly avoiding emptying their rubbish on his head.

"Hey! watch were your emptying your trash, jerk!" He shouted as he turned around finding Dean looking at him. Today was not his day; first he had to deal with his friends annoying him about him being gay all day and then he had to deal with this dick Dean Winchester in front of him. _Just great_.

"What's your problem dude, it's not like it went on you and if it did you should have moved out of the way!"

"OR, YOU COULD HAVE WAITED TILL I WAS FINISHED THEN TO EMPTY YOUR TRASH."

"Ok. Ok, don't have a gay fit."

"I'M NOT GAY!" He said hyperventilating and red with anger.

By now everyone was silent and staring at him in the face.

Castiel looked at all the faces staring at him and ran to the boy's toilet to hide and compose himself and maybe cry.

"What did I tell you? That boy is so in denial!"

"I kind of feel sorry for him, he can't even admit it to himself." "Should we check if he's alright?"

"Nah, I'm shore he will be fine." Anna said

-x-

After castiel was gone Sam came up to Dean.

"Dean, what did you do?" He asked giving Dean a bitch face.

"Nothing," Dean groaned raising his hands in defence.

Sam just stood there with his bitch face.

"Ok, I'll go check if the guys alright."

Sam sighed as Dean went looking for Castiel. Dean finally found him in the boy's toilets.

"Dude, you alright?" he asked as he was opening the cubical door.

He then saw Castiel with tears coming down his face.

"I'm not gay" he sniffed.

"Ok, so you're not gay" Dean said trying to calm the boy down but couldn't help laughing at how cute Castiel looked.

"AND DONT LAUGH AT ME... WHY DO YOU HATE ME?"

"What? I don't hate you."

"So why do you make my life a living hell?" Castiel asked wiping his eyes with his sleeves.

"I don't know" Dean said looking guiltily away from Castiels eyes.

Castiel then grabbed Dean's face and placed a hard kiss on his mouth.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Dean asked in a shocked voice with his eyebrows jumping up in surprise.

"Testing out a theory my friends have."

"Which is?"

"They seem to think that the reason we argue so much is because we are attracted to each other."

"And... What's the answer?" He said looking up at Castiel's panicked face expression.

_Fuck it_, Dean thought and leaned forward to place a softer kiss on castiels lips. But of course, because this was Dean it was very wet and involved a lot of tongue.

Castiel pulled away from Dean's mouth for a moment to say...

"I'm still not gay."

The End

* * *

**Ok now you have 2 options read this and just read it as a one shot or go to my other story "caught with your trousers down!" Which is a continuation. up to you. :D **


End file.
